


A Cup of Coffee and a Hedgehog

by honorat



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorat/pseuds/honorat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow this idea appeared on Tumblr. Whokuu began drawing hedgehogs, and I wrote this little story. I love how weird and random this fandom can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Coffee and a Hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cassandra’s not happy that she can’t get the others’ attention because she’s so TINY](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147520) by Whokuu. 



Jacob Stone thought he was finally getting used to finding a hedgehog in his pocket.  No longer did he fling himself into the overstuffed chair in the angle of the back hall in the Annex when he just wanted to relax and read. He had puncture wounds that were barely healing from the last time he did that.  And the adrenaline from his terror that he might have injured the small creature had not yet left his bloodstream,  especially since his imagination kept choosing to run that worst case scenario whenever it thought he might be getting complacent.

So now he carefully checked all of his pockets before making any change of position. Who would have guessed that a hedgehog could be so impossible to keep track of?  

Ezekiel had suggested they should purchase a hamster cage with a wheel for exercise, just to keep her safe, and had been bitten for his trouble. So Cassandra the Hedgehog continued to roam freely about the Annex while the rest of the team researched frantically about the care and feeding of hedgehogs and the reversal of transmogrification curses.

Placing his coffee carefully on the coaster, Jacob made sure his person was hedgehog-free and sat down in his favourite chair. Opening the book in which he was currently searching for clues, he began to read, but when he reached absently for the cup, his hand closed around a squirming bundle of quills.

“Ow!” He let go, shaking his hand. “Cassie, I’m tryin’ not to hurt you, but you’re not makin’ it easy!”

The hedgehog on the table next to the coffee cup stood up on her round prickly hindquarters, and the two of them glared at each other in exasperation.

“How did you even get up here? Why are you up here?” Jacob attempted to reach over top of Cassie to pick up his cup, but found his way blocked by a bristling bundle of belligerence—which was totally a Flynn-worthy alliteration, and he was probably losing his mind.

“Cassie, get out of the way.” He tried, gingerly to set her aside, but she made an angry noise and beat his hand back to the cup. He hadn’t realized hedgehogs could move so fast.

“Why are you doing this? What do you want?” he asked her, not expecting to discover an answer.

But the small, prickly version of Cassie stood up on her hind legs and put her little forepaws on the edge of the cup. Then she looked at him with expectant, beady eyes. 

“Coffee?” Jacob asked incredulously. “You want coffee?”

Cassie made her happy noise.

“I’m pretty sure hedgehogs are not supposed to be caffeine addicts,” Jake said, eyeing her doubtfully.

Cassie rattled her tiny spines and glared at him again.

“Right. You’re not really a hedgehog.” Jacob contemplated his odd little colleague. “Okay. But don’t blame me if this goes badly.”  He got up and fetched a saucer from Jenkins’ kitchen.

When he returned to his reading nook, Cassie was scurrying in circles around the coffee cup.

“Here you go,” he said, pouring a small amount of coffee into the saucer. He tested a drop on his wrist, like his sister had always done with his nephew’s milk, just to make sure it wasn’t too hot.

Cassandra impatiently butted his hand aside and plunged her nose into the saucer. She emerged with drops of coffee decorating her whiskers and made her happy noise.

Jacob laughed. “I guess I’d be pretty cranky if I had to go without coffee,” he said.

He settled down in his chair with his book, and this time Cassie let him have his cup in peace.  The two of them enjoyed their beverages in silence.  Jacob was absorbed in the contents of the text when he felt scratchy little feet on his sleeve. Cassandra had finished her coffee and was scrambling up his arm.

“Here, let me help,” Jacob said. He picked Cassie up gently and set her on his shoulder where she could see the book, too.

Going back to reading with a hedgehog snuggled next to his neck, Jacob marvelled once again at the weirdness of his life.

 

 

 


End file.
